Water from a wave or splash typically enters a conventional snorkel through the upper end of the breathing tube, and then passes into and through the breathing tube to the mouthpiece. Unwanted water can also enter the snorkel when the user submerges underwater during a dive. Upon surfacing, the diver must clear the snorkel by a blast of exhaled air, which forces the remaining water back out through the upper end of the snorkel.
Various devices are known in the art to prevent splash and wave water from entering the breathing tube of a snorkel. Many such prior devices employ shrouds, valves and/or flap structures to deflect water from entering the breathing tube and/or to eject undesirable accumulated water from the breathing tube. However, prior splash preventive devices, particularly those with valves, have failed to provide a low cost splash protector which is still effective.
One object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art by providing an improved splash deflector structure devoid of moving parts and which is simply constructed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved snorkel splash deflector having a fixed baffle and vent structure to more effectively prevent splash and wave water from entering the snorkel breathing tube.
Still another object of the present invention is to more effectively deflect water blown from the breathing tube back into the surrounding water.